With the development of wireless communication technologies such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth and the like, a Wi-Fi module may be provided in a smart device, such that the smart device can communicate with a cloud server and can be controlled by a terminal. For example, the Wi-Fi module may usually consist of a Wi-Fi chip and a microcontroller unit (MCU), wherein the Wi-Fi chip is configured to communicate with other devices, and the MCU is configured to work with a built-in MCU of the smart device to control the smart device.
In the relevant prior art, the built-in MCU and the Wi-Fi module in the smart device communicate with each other via two serial lines. Two debugging tools for serial port will be required to check data transmitted on the two serial lines, which is inconvenient to determine data receiving and sending sequences and may cause great difficulty in debugging.
Specifically, since data streams rather than data packets are transmitted on the serial lines, general serial debugging tools has no time-dependent information, which is inconvenient to determine receiving and sending sequences of the data transmitted on the serial lines, and thus causing great difficulty in debugging. For example, a serial debugging tool 1 acquires data A1, A2 and A3, and a serial debugging tool 2 acquires data B1, B2 and B3. In this case, sequences of A1 and B1, A2 and B2 as well as A3 and B3 are unable to be determined. According to network protocols, there may even be a case in which receiving and sending sequences of two data packets are opposite.